Una Noche Que Recordar
by Danara-chan
Summary: Me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertidilla. Jeje. Espero que les guste. Dejen Reviews
1. Una Noche Que Recordar

Una Noche Que Recordar  
  
Recuerdo que corríamos bajo la lluvia, que nos atacaron unos bandidos de poca monta y que te deshiciste de todos ellos tu solo por que yo no podía usar mi magia ya que acababa de terminar con la menstruación y no estaba del todo recuperada. También recuerdo que después un grupo de minotauros llegó, lo mas seguro que fueran asalariados del jefe de esa panda de degenerados de antes, nos pillo desprevenidos y lo que recuerdo mas claramente es tu cara desencajada por el dolor que te causo la cogida de una esas bestias ¡y te cogió por mi culpa pues esa embestida iba dirigida a mi! Recuerdo que te encargaste de ellos aun con la herida abierta y de cómo te desplomaste en el suelo después. Corrí hacia ti, intente curarte pero con el nivel que tenia y la maldita lluvia que ayudaba a que la sangre fluyera con más rapidez, no podía hacer nada, así te ayude a levantarte y buscamos refugio y como caído del cielo encontramos una cabaña abandonada. Te lleve allí, recuerdo que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con sabanas, te puse en una cama de uno de los dos dormitorios que había y me puse a curar esa maldita herida pero aunque ya no tenia la incesante lluvia encima no pude curarla bien por culpa de mi nivel de magia, así tuve que terminar de curarte sin magia. Cuando volví con el agua caliente y paños (por suerte había leña vieja y un pozo al lado de la cabaña, además de cacerolas, vajilla y un montón de cosas mas) fue cuando me percate que te habías desmayado, no se cuanto tiempo llevabas así pero hasta el momento no lo note, supongo que estaba demasiado ocupada intentando cerrar la herida. Te quite la armadura y la camiseta y empecé a desinfectarte la herida que aunque casi curada tenia muy mal aspecto. Desde que caíste al suelo después de la pelea hasta que termine de vendarte el torso, no hacia mas que pensar en ti, de pensar que seria de mi sin ti, de lo que significas para mi, de cómo te he tratado siempre y solo atine a ponerme a llorar, te abracé como si de ello dependiera mi vida pues sentía que si te dejaba de abrazar tu te irías de mi lado para siempre y eso no lo podía permitir, tu eres todo lo que tengo, has sido el único que ha podido soportar mi carácter, el único que me protege, el único que a conseguido que la gran Reena Inverse diga que hay algo que le importa mas que la riqueza y los libros de magia y es que ese algo además eres tu. Y todo esto lo admití en ese momento, en el momento que sentí que te perdía, de nuevo. Cuando Fibrizo te secuestro, me paso lo mismo ¡incluso arriesgué al mundo entero por ti! Pero después como si nada.  
  
Después de llorar abrazada a ti me quede dormida, no recuerdo el momento exacto pero lo que si recuerdo es mi despertar. Me despertaste dulcemente acariciándome la cara, la cual estaba llena de los surcos, ya secos, que dejaron mis lágrimas la noche anterior. Se que te esperabas que te pegara por tocarme como hacia siempre pero esta vez mande todo mi orgullo al infierno y te bese, con lágrimas en los ojos que eran reflejo de mi angustia, y ante mi sorpresa me correspondiste. Después de un rato, nos separamos para coger aire y nada mas hacerlo me dijiste -Ya estoy contigo Reenita- , lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, te bese con más pasión, con más fuerzas, con más vida. Quería demostrarte que aunque muchas veces me desquicias con tus preguntas tontas, con tus despistes, aunque te duermas cuando te estoy hablando, que con todo y mas, te amo. Por que negarlo, ya era demasiado evidente, además ya estaba cansada de mentirme a mi misma, soy humana y como tal alguna vez en la vida te enamoras, a veces es correspondido, otras no, pero lo que se es que siempre seré feliz si te tengo a mi lado sea o no correspondido este amor. Gracias a los dioses, se que es correspondido porque con la dulzura y la pasión mezclada con la que me correspondiste estaba claro que tu ansiabas este momento incluso mas que yo.  
  
Poco a poco me despojaste de la camisa que llevaba puesta, con las manos temblando seguramente por temor a que te lance un conjuro por pervertido, pero por esa noche no seria la gran hechicera Reena Inverse, solo seria Reena, una chica de 18 años que te ama. Con cautela cojo tu mano temblorosa cuando terminaste de desabrochar los botones y la pongo sobre mi seno y como esperaba el temblor de tus manos se esfumaron. Me miraste con una mirada que nunca había visto en ti, una mirada llena de amor, pasión, excitación, deseo y ¿hambre? Me quitaste el sujetador y besaste, acariciaste y saboreaste mis senos, los mismos que tú muchas veces has dicho que son muy pequeños. Yo gemía, no podía retener esos gemidos, la excitación era demasiado fuerte como para retenerlos. A la vez que esto ocurría, tus manos bajaban sus caricias hacia la orilla de mi pantalón y tirando de ellos, te deshiciste de ellos con cautela. Se que estabas indeciso, que no querías llegar mas lejos si yo no estaba conforme, así que para que te dieras cuenta que quería ser, aunque fuera por esa noche, totalmente tuya, te bajé los pantalones que te cubrían las piernas. Volviste a besarme como haciéndome entender que habías captado el mensaje. Y fuiste bajando y bajando y bajando tus besos hasta que llegaste a la orilla de la única prenda que aun me cubría. Me las quitaste suavemente y yo me estremecía al notar tus ágiles manos pasar por mis piernas mientras me despojabas de ellas. Cuando terminaste de quitármelas, me besaste los pies, las rodillas, los muslos y cuando llegaste al final, a mis caderas, me separaste las piernas con delicadeza. Te quedaste un rato mirándome esa zona mientras acariciabas con tus manos mis piernas, tu mirada era como cuando mirabas tu plato de comida favorita y a la vez como si estuvieras a punto de probar un manjar nuevo y difícil de encontrar. Puede notar como dentro de tu bóxer algo hacia tiempo que quería salir y mientras más pasaba el tiempo mas prieto se sentía dentro de su celda. Me miraste a los ojos como pidiendo permiso, como suplicándome que te dejara probar un dulce, un capricho. Yo asentí mienta esperaba expectante la sensación que provocarías con tus acciones. Un mar de sensaciones, todas excitantes, me golpeo cuando sentí tus labios en la zona mas privada de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir tu lengua entrar y salir, me sentía como si fuese un dulce y tu devorándome con la ferocidad que te caracteriza. Yo gemía, no, más bien gritaba. Era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, note como algo dentro de mi se fundía, explotaba y me hacia sentir salvaje, me hacia sentir enferma, con fiebre, con delirios y locura. Rodee con mis piernas tu cabeza en un intento absurdo de apagar y a la vez avivar esa sensación. Un gemido ronco salió de mi boca y mis fuerzas se fueron de mi cuerpo, me sentía como una muñeca de trapo. Te mire y vi tu ojos clavados en mi, tenias una gran sonrisa, medio diabólica, en tus labios y te relamías como cuando has quedado saciado de algún manjar. Me besaste y pude probarme a mi misma, esto izo que recobrara fuerzas. Pude ver como el bulto de tus bóxer ya no podía esperar mas a salir, así que no le hice esperar mas y mientras nos besábamos lo libere de su prisión dejando ver lo excitado que estabas. Sin dejar de besarnos lo cogí con mis manos y empecé a acariciarlo. Bese tu cuello, tu torso, tus brazos mientras mis manos seguían jugando con la parte más sensible de tu cuerpo. Tu respiración era entrecortada y decías, susurrabas mi nombre. Lo bese, era una sensación de superioridad lo que me poseyó al saber que mis gestos provocaban esas reacciones en ti. Después de un rato atrajiste mi boca a la tuya y te pusiste encima de mi, me abriste las piernas un poco mas que la vez anterior, me mirarte, te bese y así empezaste a introducirte dentro de mi. Un baile de dos comenzó, yo seguí tu rítmico compás. Me sentí explotar, la sensación era incluso más sofocante que la anterior, era más vibrante, notaba como me fundía, me derretía. Volví a rodearlo con mis piernas, era instintivo, pero esta vez era por un intento de sentirlo más dentro de mí, quería sentirlo más dentro de mí, quería hacerte sentir totalmente cubierto por mi al igual que yo me sentía abrumada por las sensaciones que tu cuerpo me brindaba. Después de un tiempo, desconozco si eran minutos, horas, días, realmente me da igual, una sensación indescriptible me poseyó y creo que a ti te paso lo mismo. Gemimos al mismo tiempo, gemidos roncos salidos desde lo mas profundo y caíste sobre mi totalmente agotado.  
  
Estuvimos bastante tiempo besándonos hasta que pareciste darte cuenta de algo –Reena, yo no quiero que pienses que me he aprovechado de ti. Te quiero- Recuerdo que me lo dijiste lleno de angustia como si temieses que te tomara por pervertido, aprovechado o violador o que se yo lo que se te paso por la cabeza, como si temieras que me fuera de tu lado –Yo también te quiero Gaudy- te respondí  
  
Ese día sin duda fue cuando nuestra relación cambio, para bien afortunadamente. Hoy hace tres años que aquello sucedió y como llega a ser costumbre te escribo una carta que se que nunca leerás por que nunca saldrá de entre las paginas de mi diario. Han sido los tres años más felices de mi vida, nos compramos una casa hace un año, cerca de mi pueblo natal, donde vivimos muy tranquilos. Puse una tienda de artefactos mágicos que es conocida por todos y ha sido catalogada como la tienda de magia mas fiable y de mejor calidad aunque también la mas cara pero es que yo no hago las cosas gratis y la calidad se paga. Esta última semana has sido un poco triste pues me dijiste que tenías que hacer una cosa en un pueblo y todavía no vuelves  
  
G-¿Reena estas en casa?  
  
Reena cogió la hoja que estaba escribiendo y la puso dentro de su diario junto a otras cuantas más, guardo el diario y corrió escaleras a bajo.  
  
R-Gaudy-dijo abrazándole con fuerza  
  
G- Reena tengo que hablar contigo- dijo muy serio después de soltarse de Reena  
  
Reena estaba asustada ¿y si se había buscado a otra? ¿y si no quería estar mas con ella?  
  
R-dime- dijo ya cuando llegaron al salón  
  
G-veras me fui para comprar esto- dijo sacando una cajita, Reena la abrió y se tapo la boca con sorpresa- Reena Inverse ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
R-¡SI!- dijo con la cara llena de lagrimas y tirándose a sus brazos  
  
Sin duda, el amor es una de las cosas más hermosas de la vida, y la vida de Reena Inverse estaría sin duda llena de ella, como aquella noche, una noche que recordar.  
  
(---)(---)(---)(---)(---)(---)(---)(---)(---)(---)(---)(---)(---)(---)(--- )(---)(---)(---)(---)(---)(---)  
  
Bueno ¿que tal quedo? Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertidilla, - jejeje  
  
Tengo que decir que aquellos que estén maldiciéndome por no continuar "Sentimientos Ocultos" les tengo que decir que TENGO UN TREMENDO DOLOR DE CABEZA POR CULPA DE ESA HISTORIA. No se como seguirla.............Necesito una ideaaaaaaa...... -U Solo les pido un poco de paciencia (jeje no me maten ¿si? -U ) Se admiten sugerencias jeje  
  
Solo espero que les haya gustado  
  
No olviden dejar Reviews  
  
Un Abrazo  
  
Desmarcada 


	2. Nota de la autora

Gracias a todos/as que me han dejado reviews. Tengo que decir que personalmente me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos   
  
Gerao-A: Me estoy haciendo internacional, si hasta recibo reviews en ingles, jeje. No discutáis. PAZ Gracias por el reviews  
  
ALPHA-JACK: Bueno no se cuando se invento la ropa interior pero en un capitulo se les vio en bañador a si que no creo que importe mucho ¿no?  
Gracias por el reviews  
  
Linita-Gabriev: = . = Gracias. Me enorgullece que te guste como escribo. Bueno avise que era pervertidillo ¿eh? Jejeje. Espero seguir pronto con "sentimientos ocultos" y espero que te guste.  
  
Bueno, pues sin mas  
  
Gracias 


End file.
